memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Cloud (episode)
Food served on holodecks is holographic not replicated? That cant be right, because then the holographic digested food would dematerialize upon leaving the holodeck, leaving one theoretically with an empty stomach... But without having actually seen this episode, I'll have to defer... -- Funkdubious 23:41, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :With the entities draining 11% of energy reserves, wouldn't it mean that holodeck excursions would be prohibited? ::Could we come up with a better description than "Voyager investigates possible resources inside a nebula, but it turns out that the cloud is not really a nebula"? How about "Voyager investigates possible resources inside a nebula, but it turns out that the cloud is something much more fascinating." Just a suggestion. -- Excelsior 14:21, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :::They cant get power from the holodeck reactors because the holodeck's energy matrix is not compatible with the other power systems. See . – Distantlycharmed 22:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Removed note :* Robert Duncan McNeill would later portray a hologram named Marseilles in The Doctor's holonovel ''Photons Be Free in .'' Not sure what the significance of this is, unless it's to suggest some connection between Paris' holodeck programming and his later appearance as a character in someone else's holodeck programming. Or because Sandrine's is in Marseille. Either way, it's a real reach to make those connections and not at all clear why this note is here. - Bridge 00:29, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :*'' This episode notes that Voyager only has 38 photon torpedoes with the inability to replace them. However, by the end of the series, Voyager will have been seen or mentioned to have fired nearly 100. (From )'' Nitpick. Removed. – Morder 05:22, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Deleted log entries not deleted Shouldn't the two last meanings in Janeways log entries be deleted in the log entries Log Entries section? If she tell the computer to delete it, would not be there. (And the last meaning was not even part of the log entries from the beginning!) 21:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :This is not an in-universe article, but even if it was, we have an all-knowing POV here. See MA:POV for more info. -- 31dot 21:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) 7 AUs in diameter? That would put it about 3-4 times *bigger* than V'ger (after it was downsized from 82 to 2 AUs) :Yes. And......what?--31dot 01:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Removed continuity note After much consideration, I've decided to remove the following note: * Several events and scenarios are foreshadowed in this episode. In the scene where the Doctor and B'Elanna Torres are speaking to each other about analyzing the nebula samples she collected, The Doctor mentions raising a holographic family (which he does in the episode ) and raising an army (he assists in commanding a troop of holographic Klingons in the episode ). B'Elanna then suggested that she would re-program him (which she does so in the episode ). The doctor then remarks that any alterations or modifications to his program would have to be taken up with a man named Lewis Zimmerman, who is posted at Jupiter Station (who he later visits in the episode ). Not only does this needlessly duplicate some continuity info already available on the page (such as The Doctor's raising of a holographic family and the importance of the first reference to Lewis Zimmerman), but the only other info not already on the page is not necessarily specific enough to be anything more than coincidental. B'Elanna's reprogramming of The Doctor is surely more frequent than just a single episode (i.e., ), and I'm not entirely convinced that the same doesn't hold true of The Doctor raising/commanding a large armed force. -- Defiant (talk) 01:32, September 7, 2012 (UTC)